The ending to Tintin and Alph-art
by spiritwarrior27
Summary: What happened to tintin after the unfinished last panel? Did he get made into an iron sculpture by "Cesar" or did he escape? My original ending to the unfinished tintin comic. WARNING: do not read unless you know the plot of the book. Nothing will make sense to you in this story unless you know the plot of the comic.


"Get moving! It's time for you to be turned into a Cesar 'original!'" the man ordered. Reluctantly Tintin let the bodyguard lead him down a dark corridor. _This is it, _he thought _this time I'm a goner. _

Meanwhile, Snowy had tirelessly run to the hallway where the bedrooms were located. Snowy ran to each one, scratching and whining up a storm. _WAKE UP, WAKE UP! Tintin needs help! _Snowy whined and scratched and ran until finally one of the doors opened. Snowy nearly jumped with joy when he saw it was Captain Haddock. "Snowy? What is it?" Snowy rolled the message he had been carrying in his mouth over to Captain Haddock and whined. "BILLIONS OF BLUE BLISTERING BARNACLES!" The Captain shouted. "Tintin's in trouble! Don't worry boy, we're coming!" The Captain followed Snowy to stop his friend's demise.

Tintin and the bodyguard had reached a dimly lit room. The liquid polyester was nowhere in sight, but suddenly Akass appeared out of the shadows. "At least you won't be troublesome as a lifelike sculpture." He remarked. "Step away from the boy, you overgrown ectoplasm!" a familiar voice shouted, followed by a joyful bark. "Captain! Snowy! Thank goodness you found me!" Tintin said with relief and gratefulness. Captain Haddock knocked out the bodyguard, took his gun, and then pointed it at Akass. "Don't make a move, or I'll blast you to kingdom come!" he said. Akass swiftly drew his gun "It doesn't matter; soon you will ALL be metal sculptures that will make me rich!"

The criminal said "GUARDS! Kill them!" Tintin grabbed Snowy and dragged the captain back the way they came. "Um, Captain, I think we need to leave NOW!" Then the two of them started running to wherever the exit was.

They dashed through the hallway, taking turns left and right. After a century of running (the silence being punctured by yelling from their pursuers), they finally saw the exit in front of them. "We're almost there!" Tintin yelled. "**OH NO YOU DON'T**!" a voice shouted behind them. It was Akass and his guards! They grabbed Tintin and Captain Haddock and yanked them to a halt. The duo ripped free of their grasp and ran through the exit. Tintin, the Captain, and Snowy ran outside, and were suddenly cornered by thugs.

Within seconds, Akass and his men emerged from the tunnels. "What do we do now, lad?" Haddock whispered. "I don't really know!" was the reply. "You'll never stop me! I will be the greatest man in the world! You tried before, but this time I'll succeed!" He suddenly broke out into a fit of maniacal laughter. _Great snakes!_ Tintin thought _He has gone mad!_ All of a sudden, Akass took off his disguise and let it fall to the floor. Tintin was shocked. "REMEMBER ME NOW, Tintin? When YOU FOILED ALL OF MY PRECIOUS PLANS? Tintin couldn't believe it! "Rastapopoulos! How did you survive!? I thought you disappeared years ago with Allan and Spalding!"

"I escaped! The greatest criminal mind in the world can do ANYTHING he can!" Rastapopoulos continued his maniacal laughter.

Tintin took the chance to lunge at Rastapopoulos. Rastapopoulos up the challenge and they started to fight. "ATTABOY TINTIN! SICK 'EM!" Captain Haddock shrieked. Snowy started barking like crazy. It was then everyone charged at the heroes and everything became chaotic. They fought each other, and just when Tintin almost won, Rastapopoulos pinned him to the ground. "GUARDS! GIVE ME A HAND! TAKE THEM BACK TO THE VILLA!" but then something rammed into him.. When he got up, Tintin saw that Captain Haddock had helped him out. Tintin fought alongside the Captain until they finally knocked out the Rastapopoulos. They knocked out the other henchmen and Tintin went back to the villa and phoned the police. By the time the men came to, the police were already there and Tintin had explained everything. The last words Rastapopoulos said before they locked him up were I'LL GET YOU TINTIN! MARK MY WORDS, I WON'T STOP UNTIL I DIE!"

…..

"I think this will make an amazing story, don't you think, Snowy?" Snowy barked his approval. They were back from their adventure, and Tintin was finishing his story on the art forgeries. "It's good to be back without being a life-size human sculpture!" he said. Suddenly the phone rang "Hello? Is anyone there?" It was Captain Haddock. He had dug up another adventure, and wanted Tintin to help him out. Tintin hung up, got his coat, and said "Well Snowy, here we go again!"


End file.
